High School Musical 3: The Remake of Senior Year
by msalyssaefron
Summary: This is a remake of High School Musical 3! Alot of Troyella, Chaylor and Jiara in it! This is my first HSM story ever so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Tell me what you think about the first Chapter!

*Chapter 1-Daydreaming Overload

The first day back from Spring Break was going great for the East High Wildcats as they welcomed each other back to school for the last few months of school. The halls were packed with freshmans, sophomores, juniors and seniors walking everywhere until...

Of course, there she was, Miss Sharpay Evans, the drama queen and co-president of this year's East High drama club, walking down the halls strutting her stuff. She was wearing a white buttoned up blouse, a pink ruffled skirt and high pink boots. She pushed all of the high schoolers out of her way as she approached her totally blinged out locker. It was covered in pink sparkles and rhinestones and was completely different from the other lockers that were the simple red and white East High colors.

Sharpay was about to open her fabulous locker when a small freshman bumped into her, nearly causing her to trip over her own boots.

"Excuse you!?" Sharpay said rudely.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The freshman replied.

"You better be!" Sharpay snapped back.

"Ok, well it's nice to meet you too! I'm Jimmie Zara." Jimmy said, somewhat disappointed about her reply.

"Whatever, I'm..." Sharpay started.

"I know who you are. You're Sharpay Evans." Jimmie said, acting like he knew it all.

"Of course I'm Sharpay. I'm the only Sharpay Evans there is here!" Sharpay yelled, starting to tap her foot in frustration.

"Oh right, my girlfriend loves you!" Jimmie said as he turned to find her.

"Wherever she just was." Jimmie said confused.

Sharpay waited a second for her fan to come greet her and didn't see her so she started to walk away.

"Bye-bye!" Sharpay said annoyed.

"I'm here!" A small but rather excited voice answered.

"Jimmie, for the one-millionth time, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" The annoyed girl yelled.

"Ok, Ok, sorry!" Jimmie answered quickly.

"Anyways." Tiara said as she pushed Jimmie out of the way.

"Hey!" Jimmie said.

"I'm Tiara Gold and it's such an honor to meet you! I absolutely love you, Sharpay!"

"I know, everyone loves me!" Sharpay said, forgetting how impatient she was just being.

Since you're my role model, you get my Tiara!" Tiara said as she took a tiara out of her purple and blue handbag and placed it on Sharpay's head. Sharpay looked up at the tiara a little confused and then smiled.

"Thanks!" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Anything for you!" Tiara said happily.

"Anyways, my role model is..." Jimmie trailed off when he became completely frozen when he saw his role model walking down the hall with his friends. It was Troy Bolton, captain of this year's varsity basketball team, laughing as he listened to his best friends, Chad, Zeke and Jason talk about the Wildcats unbelievable victory against the West High Knights at the state championships last night.

"Oh dude that game was so awesome!" Zeke yelled.

"Yeah, without our team captain here we wouldn't of got that three pointer to end the game!" Chad added.

"Yeah man we were awesome!" Troy said.

Sharpay fixed her hair and walked over to Troy.

"Hey Troy, when's the big game?" Sharpay asked.

Troy, kind of confused said, "Yesterday."

Suddenly Sharpay's cell phone rang and she had forgotten that she didn't answer to Troy.

"Well good luck, toodles!" Sharpay said as she walked away to find Ryan who had just texted her.

Troy, Chad and Jason all watched Sharpay as she walked away and then saw Zeke dreaming about Sharpay.

"Zeke!" Chad said and shook Zeke to help him help out of it.

"Oh sorry." Zeke said snapping back to reality.

They all continued to walk down the hall and Troy broke the silence.

"Anyway, are you guys looking forward to Prom?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but dude, you really need to give me some advice on how to even talk to a girl." Chad complained.

"Just talk to her about her favorite things." Troy suggested.

"Taylor only likes talking about girl stuff." Chad replied.

"Well if that's what she wants to talk about then just go along with it." Troy asked back.

"It's so easy for you to say because you know what Gabriella would say." Chad said, already knowing the answer.

"Well not everytime and it's actually not that easy." Troy said trying to cheer Chad up.

"RIGHT...Well, are you going to ask her to the Prom?" Chad asked curiously.

"Me ask Gabriella, I don't know dude." Troy answered.

"I mean, I don't have a problem asking her it's just...well...to tell you the truth, I've never been to a dance." Troy confessed.

"Seriously, haven't you ever heard of 'homecoming?'" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't go because number one, I didn't have a date and number two, I didn't want to go." Troy said.

"So what's the problem with asking her?" Chad asked.

"I've never asked a girl to a dance!" Troy said.

"Well I'm sure Gabriella really wants you to ask her!" Chad said

"I'm sure she wants me to ask...her...too." Troy trailed off and time suddenly stopped as he only saw one girl. She had a beautiful green dress and a white sweater. Troy remembered that he gave Gabriella the same outfit. The one girl he saw was in deed Gabriella Montez. He met her about three years ago at a New Year's Eve party Since then, he could never stop thinking about her and her beautiful black curls in her hair and her dark brown eyes with the warmest smile he's ever seen. He saw her smile at him and accidentally gazed off for a second but then returned to look at her. She now had the most beautiful white wedding dress and a twinkle in her eyes as if she were his lovely bride. As he noticed her walking over to him, Troy didn't realize where he was going.

And then...BAM!

Troy completely walked into Sharpay's open locker and lost balance of himself and the books and fell. Jimmie, with his eyes wide open, was the first person to help Troy.

"Troy, are you ok?" Jimmie said.

Troy sat up and felt the bump on his head.

"Ouch!" Troy yelled.

"Hello superstar, are you ok!?" Jimmie said again.

"Yeah, wait who are you?" Troy replied.

"I'm Jimmie Zara, you should know me, I'm your #1biggest fan!" Jimmie answered excitedly.

"Yeah right, hey David!" Troy said.

"It's Jimmie!" Jimmie rudely replied.

Troy hoping that Gabriella didn't see what had just happened felt completely embarrassed.

_Great. First Chad, Then the piano, Now Sharpay's stupid locker. How much worse can this get? _Troy thought.

As Troy struggled to get up, he felt two warm hands touch his hands, making him flinch in the moment, but knew exactly who it was.

"Oh my gosh, Troy are you ok?" Gabriella said sweetly.

""Hey Gabriella." Troy said, starting to daydream again about how she beautiful she was.

"Um hey, are you sure you're ok?" Gabriella said confused but didn't blame him.

"That looked like it really hurt."Gabriella added as she gently touched Troy's forehead where the bump was.

"Oh yea, it's all cool. It didn't hurt at all." Troy said and smiled at Gabriella.

"Wow, you're really strong, but try to daydream about me when you're not walking by things you're about to bump into." She said teasingly.

"Hey, I wasn't daydreaming." Troy said smiling at Gabriella's joke.

"Really...how come the same thing happened when you saw me walking down the steps during lunch and collided with Chad because you didn't see him standing right there. Oh and the time when we were performing a scene from Romeo and Juliet in drama class and you "accidentally" backed up into the piano and nearly gave me me a heart attack because you fell off the stage and bruised your elbow and your leg." Gabriella said and waited for an answer.

"Well I was a little caught up in the moment." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella looked at him seriously.

"Ok, maybe I have been daydreaming too much lately but what do you except, you're always on my mind Gabriella." Troy said, nearly blushing.

"Really?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Troy nodded as he gently pushed Gabriella's soft black hair out of her face and ran his hands through her curls. Gabriella giggled and smiled as she saw Troy look deep into his eyes. She knew that in her heart Troy was thinking about when he looked at her like that. Troy loved how she was always there for him and she loved Troy's strength. Gabriella looked up into Troy's sparkling blue eyes. Troy suddenly forgot about the pain from the bump on his head. Sharpay came back with Ryan and they stopped when they saw this. Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust and pulled Ryan and dragged him down the hall.

"Wait Sharpay!" Tiara said loudly and ran to find Sharpay. Chad, Zeke and Jason saw this moment and they didn't want to ruin it for Troy and Gabriella. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha had just walked over to see what was happening and whispered to the three of them that they should let them be alone. They started walking away and Chad saw that Jimmie was about to break the silence between Troy and Gabriella and Chad grabbed Jimmie's arm and covered his mouth. Jimmie's voice was muffled as he called Troy's name but he couldn't hear him. Troy and Gabriella were still thinking about each other and leaned in to kiss...  
"RIIIIINNNG!" The school bell rang and they both snapped back to reality as they were inches away from each other's face. Gabriella broke the silence and said,

"Come on, let's go get some ice on that bump."

She helped Troy up and they walked hand-in-hand to the nurse's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I kind of liked this chapter but I thought it could have been better. I liked the end. That's just me but you might like it. Enjoy! C=

**Chapter 2****-Girl Advice and Boy Advice**

Whoosh! Nothing but net! Chad was in the gym shooting hoops when Troy came.

"Hey man!" Troy called out.

"What's up!?" Chad said as they did their handshake.

Troy took the basketball away from Chad and shot a basket from half court.

"So dude, I was wondering, are you planning on asking Taylor to the prom?" Troy said.

Chad hesitated, knowing that he was going to have to talk about the Prom. Every time he hears the word 'dance' or 'Prom', he gets a knot in his stomach.

"Um…well…uh um…actually yeah, I am going to ask Taylor…soon." Chad said nervously.

Troy looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh really. Exactly when are you going to ask her?" Troy added, trying to tease Chad even more.

"Um…when you prove to me that you can actually ask Gabriella to the Prom without _any _problems what so ever." Chad replied with a comeback.

"Dude, that's not fair!" Troy said smirking.

Chad got the rebound and shot a left handed lay-up perfectly.

"You know what's not fair, it's not fair that girls don't know a lot about boys even though they think they do." Chad said.** (A/n: I have no idea if that sentence even made sense so just ignore it, sorry lol)**

"And if it's one thing girl's don't know about guys, it's nerves." Chad added.

Troy thought about what Chad had just told him.

"Yea, it seems that boys _always _have to ask girls out because girls can't ask guys out properly. Troy said.

"Yea, exactly." Chad replied as he passed the basketball back to Troy.

"I mean I've been crushing on Taylor since preschool, Sharpay's been crushing on you since third grade, Zeke's been obsessed with Sharpay since he met her, and you have been dating East High's smartest girl for three years now." Chad said frustrated.

"Ok, man. Take it easy." Troy said trying to calm Chad down.

"And not only that." Chad said, knowing Troy's words weren't enough.

"You've known Gabriella since were sophomores and you're still going out with her. Me, I've known Taylor since preschool and I have no idea where our relationship disappeared too. Oh my gosh, please help me figure this our Troy." Chad said, finally out of words. Troy was relieved that he could talk without saying more about whatever he was talking about.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I know that I met Gabriella at a New Year's Eve party and we just clicked the moment we met but that's because we were two opposite worlds that collided. It's called 'fate.' That's why we're so much alike now that we know everything about each other. Sometimes things like that don't just happen. Maybe you loved Taylor enough to know that if you are just friends or more than friends, Taylor would still love you back either way. Sometimes it's just good to be friends. As a matter of fact, sometimes if you aren't just friends for the right reason and you love someone who doesn't love you back, it's just going to end up in fights and eventually someone is going to get their heart broken. I learned that the hard way." Troy sighed at his own speech and remembered all of the hurtful things he's said to Gabriella. Chad patted Troy on the back.

"Have you ever wanted to go back in time and change some of the things you said to Gabriella?" Chad asked Troy who was now sitting on the bleachers.

"Yea, I also wish I could go back in time and change some of the things Gabriella said to me." Troy said, realizing that some of those tough times with Gabriella weren't his entire fault.

"Hey, the truth hurts." Chad added.

"Yea it does and hate making Gabriella upset because of my stupid mistakes. Gabriella and I are close than ever so there's anything breaking us apart." Troy said as he cheered up.

"That's good." Chad said as they got up and out the basketballs back in the storage cage.

"I'll be checking on you and your Prom date." Troy said and winked to Chad.

"Yea, same here." Chad said.

Troy and Chad said goodbye and then Troy went to find Gabriella at her locker. As Troy was walking to find Gabriella, he was thinking of the perfect way to ask Gabriella to the Prom.

"_Hey Gabriella, I was wondering if you have a date to Prom? No, I can't say that. I'll be too obvious and then she'll give me a hard time. Okay, I was wandering if you were planning on going to the Prom? Never mind."_

Troy didn't see her at her locker so he looked somewhere else.

In the library, Taylor and Gabriella were finding books to read.

"So Taylor, do you think Chad's going to ask you to the Prom?" Gabriella asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

"Yea, I hope so because if he doesn't, I'll have to ask him and usually girls don't ask boys out." Taylor said smiling.

Gabriella thought about what Taylor just said and knew that she's heard that before.

"Oh, that's Rule #13 isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"You got it. Rule #13: Girls never ask boys out unless it's obvious that they won't ask you out." Taylor said.

"Yea, I hope Troy isn't trying to avoid asking me to the Prom. Besides, he isn't afraid of anything when it comes to girls. I don't plan on having to ask him to the Prom." Gabriella said as she took a book off of the case and read the summary on the back.

Taylor looked over and saw Troy walk in the library and then she looked at Gabriella who was reading the summary of every book she could find on the shelf. Taylor then looked back at Troy.

"I know he's thinking about asking you." Taylor said, quickly getting Gabriella to perk up at the words 'he thinking about asking you.' Gabriella looked up at Taylor with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked

"He's right there!" Taylor said as she pointed to where Troy was standing.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and then got on her knees and tried to crawl out of the library without Troy seeing her.

"Oh go on and talk to him." Taylor said as she pulled Gabriella up off the ground and attempted to push her over to Troy. Troy saw Taylor pushing Gabriella and walked over to her.

"I'm not ready for him to ask me now." Gabriella said nervously.

"So, just go on and say yes if he asks you something that sounds like he's asking you to the Prom." Taylor said.

Gabriella didn't really understand what she had just told her but she nodded her

head nervously and casually walked over to Troy.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said kindly as she gave Troy a hug.

"Hey." Troy replied as they both pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today with the locker situation." Troy said, blushing.

Gabriella saw Troy blush and then she blushed.

"It's all good. How's your head?" Gabriella said, kind of concerned.

"Oh yeah, it's better now." Troy replied.

"That's good." Gabriella said smiling.

There was an awkward silence and then Troy finally said something.

"Um…well, I was wondering if…um…you…were…um…" Troy said, blushing.

Gabriella blushed a little bit too as she tried to hide her smile from Troy. One of

the reasons she loved him so much was his cuteness for girls.

Troy was still stuttering between his words.

_Come on Troy, you're overreacting. I shouldn't be stuttering right now. What's wrong with me? I'm talking to my girlfriend who is waiting for you said ask her to the Prom. What if she says no? Forget about what she's going to say. Pull it together, Troy. _Millions of thoughts and questions were racing through Troy's head.

_Oh mi gosh, did I blush too much? Maybe I'm the reason why he's not saying anything. Maybe you should ask him if we can talk later. No, no Gabriella. What are you saying? You're going to ask him now. Just take a deep breath and say it. Eight simple words. That's all it is. Come on, Gabriella. You can do this. Oh mi gosh, why isn't Troy saying anything? _Gabriella's mind was full of questions and uncertainty.

"Um Troy, are you there?" Gabriella asked, waving her hand in front of Troy's face.

"Um yea, I'm so sorry." Troy said, snapping out of his unusual state of mind. "Are you thinking of going the spring musical meeting today after school?"

"Um, yea I guess if you're going too." Gabriella said kindly.

"Absolutely." Troy replied, relieved that she wasn't upset.

Gabriella blushed a little too much at Troy's reply. Another reason why she loved him: the way he said 'Absolutely' with his too-cute lop-sided smile.

Okay, then I'll see you there." Gabriella said smiling as she started to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. There's something else I wanted to ask you." Troy said quickly, gently pulling Gabriella by the arm before she left.

"Yea?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…well…I was also wondering if…" Troy said, stuttering again.

RIIIIING!!! The lunch bell rang.

"Uh…I have to go, Troy. I'm really sorry." Gabriella said sweetly, feeling mad at herself for cutting him off like that.

"Oh ok well I'll see you in a few then." Troy replied kindly but he felt bad that Gabriella didn't let him finish his important question.

"Okay see you." Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy.

(Ok, I added this small, cute part with Chad and Taylor in for a certain reviewer who reviewed this chapter. I forgot her name. I believe she was the second one to review this chapter. Anyways, this part is for you! C=)

Just as Troy started walking out of the library, Chad darted through the door, nearly knocking Troy over.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry." Chad said.

"That's fine. What are you doing?" Troy asked, kind of confused that Chad would even want to come to the library.

"Oh nothing just looking for Taylor." Chad said.

Chad looked around and spotted Taylor.

Taylor looked at Chad and smiled.

Chad smiled back and winked at Taylor.

Taylor blushed and looked away.

"Wow Tay. Someone's got their flirting on!" Gabriella said from Taylor's side.

"Oh come on. Let's go eat lunch." Taylor said happily.

Gabriella smiled and they walked down to eat lunch. Good start for their senior year.


End file.
